


A primer on A/B/O dynamics for DarkAthena’s A/B/O bodice rippers

by DarkAthena (seraphim_grace)



Series: A/B/O bodice rippers [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Other, Universe Primer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphim_grace/pseuds/DarkAthena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A primer on A/BO dynamics for DarkAthena’s A/B/O bodice rippers</p><p>literally everything you wanted to know about how it works if you wanted to play in the universe yourself or there is something you don't understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A primer on A/B/O dynamics for DarkAthena’s A/B/O bodice rippers**

 

I love the idea of alpha/beta/omega much more than I like the actual presentation a lot of the time. I do, however LOVE the scope it brings to writers to explore themes such as sexism, sexual slavery etc amidst the porn which is great. So I changed things to suit what I was writing.

As more and more people are using this as a primer for Regency as well as ABO romances I'm including more and more of my research here

 

**Society**

Society is based on Alphas being historically the most violent, they hoarded land and wealth and so took the top tier of society, mostly by force.

They prefer omega brides as only omega HAVE omega, it’s genetic, so the beta daughter of an omega can have an omega child, but it’s random and considered odd. Throw in the fact that Omega are the rarest of the sexes and alphas want them for that reason.

By law a marriage is only valid where children are a viable prospect.

ie . Alphas can marry omegas or female betas

male betas can only marry female betas

a male beta has no knot and cannot get an omega pregnant, just as a male beta can’t get pregnant or get a female alpha pregnant [she doesn’t have the necessary equipment]

Betas are the largest group.

As these are period pieces only alphas can vote, anyone who believes in the vote for betas (male only at this period) is a bluestocking. The idea of voting for omega or female betas is ludicrous.

 

This does not prevent a sexual free for all, it’s MARRIAGE that they can’t do.

 

ALL omega are immediately minor nobility, given the title because they are immediately considered for marriage to the upper echelons of society.

They are given the title Vidama (for female) and Vidame for Male, Vesdames for plural male or both sex, Vesdamas for plural female.

they may have other titles, so if a female omega marries a knight for example she would be Lady…. or Vidama, both are correct, but traditionally the higher title is the one that’s used.

So in Petticoats when Stiles married Derek Derek got the title Earl and Stiles became Count, so Stiles went from being Vidame Melchizedek to Count Melchizedek, if Derek died and their son inherited he would remain Vidame Melchizedek but would become Dowager-Count Melchizedek, still called Count, you can’t go down, you can only go up with titles.

If the alpha was untitled he would remain Vidame, so it would be Mr and Vidame X

An alpha is referred to by title, so Count X, where the title is from, so say Altrincham, or his friends will refer to them by surname

so for example Derek Hale, Duke of Altrincham, would be called "the duke" in reference, "Altrincham" by his peers but not his friends, his friends would call him "Hale" but his family would call him "Derek", strangers or servants would call him "your grace" 

The omega child of a pauper is worth more in society than the beta daughter of a duke, but will come without dowry or connections, often they are married outside society [so they won’t have a season]

 

How to Address people by title

Pope: Most Holy, your grace

Emperor = your imperial majesty

Grand duke (the child of an emperor/empress) = your imperial highness

King/Queen = Your majesty

Princess/Prince/Viceroy = your highness

Duke/Bishop = your grace

Count/Earl/Baron/etc = your lordship / your ladyship

Knight/Dame = Sir / Madame/ my lord

 

if in doubt My lord/My Lady is a good catch all, 

 

so if you are introducing someone it would be His/Her [insert address here] Name, Title with domain

so it would be His Grace, Derek Hale, Duke of Altrincham

 the male omega bride of a duke is a duchenne, earl - marquis, marquis - count etc

in all cases but that of the Duke and Marquess the male bride takes the next title down in the peerage

 

a rough guide to the peerage and titles 

 

 

 

 

 

Rank

| 

Alpha Male

| 

Alpha Female

| 

Omega Male

| 

Omega Female/

Beta Female  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Duke

| 

Duke

| 

Duchess

| 

Duchenne

| 

Duchesse  
  
Marquess

| 

Marquess

| 

Marchioness

| 

Marquis

| 

Marquise  
  
Earl/Count

| 

Count

| 

Countess

| 

Viscount

| 

Viscountess  
  
Viscount

| 

Viscount

| 

Viscountess

| 

Baron

| 

Baroness  
  
Baron

| 

Baron

| 

Baroness

| 

Lord

| 

Lady  
  
Baronet

| 

Lord

| 

Lady

| 

Sir

| 

Dame  
  
Knight

| 

Sir

| 

Dame

| 

Mr

| 

Mrs  
  
This only applies where the bride has no title of their own or a "lower" title, ie if a Grand Duchess married a Knight she would remain a grand duchess, you only ever trade titles for up

the child of the upper nobility (baron and up) who is not set to inherit on their own is a Lord/Lady, and if an omega married an untitled florist - they would become Vidama/e X, Mrs Y 

they can choose not to use the title.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Courtship and Marriage traditions from [this site](http://isabellegoddard.com/regency-courtship-marriage.html)

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

The hunt for a husband in Regency England was a serious business and upper class families invested large sums of money to give their daughters a 'season' in London. An unattached woman had no occupation other than to find a husband but on no account must she signal that this was her goal. It was the single man wanting a wife who must do the work of wooing and winning according to a strict code of conduct. The code protected the woman's reputation but also prevented the man from becoming ensnared against his will.

The prohibitions put upon the unmarried were many. Before an engagement, couples could not converse privately or be alone in a room, travel unchaperoned in a carriage, call one another by their Christian names, correspond with or give gifts to one another, dance more than two sets together on any evening or touch intimately - and that included handshakes. Greeting and leave taking were acknowledged with a slight bow of the head or curtsy.

So in a period when propriety was so strictly policed, how did courtship ever progress? Ways and means did exist for young men and women to interact and exchange smiles, sighs and becoming blushes. Private balls and public assemblies were ideal opportunities for couples to come together. Gloved hands could be held briefly during the dance and while walking to and from a set. Under the watchful supervision of their elders, the young and unattached could stand up with each other, demonstrate their gracefulness, their ability to converse intelligently and their compatibility. In similar fashion interested partners might become better acquainted on chaperoned walks in the countryside, falling behind the rest of the party if they wished to speak privately.

When a gentleman was certain his feelings were reciprocated, he would ask permission of the lady's parents to pay his addresses. A suitably private setting for the proposal could then be arranged. Most often he would be answered positively since it was very bad form for a lady to encourage an attachment she could not return. Occasionally an unwelcome proposal might be made despite her lack of encouragement, and then the lady would have to turn her suitor down but always with sensitivity to the man's feelings.

Once a proposal was accepted and parental consent was obtained, to break off an engagement was considered very grave. An engagement was seen as a contract. A gentleman was strictly forbidden from breaking an engagement once accepted and a lady could only change her mind after careful consideration.

There were strict rules governing marriage. In order to marry legally, a couple needed a license and the reading of the banns. They also required parental consent if either of them were under the age of 21 and the ceremony had to be conducted in a church or chapel by authorised clergy. The only way round this was elopement to Gretna Green in Scotland or if you were extremely wealthy, the purchase of a 'special license' issued by the Archbishop of Canterbury which permitted the couple to marry at a location other than a church. Needless to say, either course of action was likely to create intense and often unpleasant gossip.

During the Regency, weddings were mostly private affairs and even fashionable weddings were sparingly attended. They were certainly not the huge affairs that we know today or that became more prevalent during the Victorian era. The bride might sometimes wear white but it was not considered mandatory. A coloured dress did not signify lack of chasteness but was simply a personal preference.

 

© Isabelle Goddard 2012-2014 | Site by [Bookwebs](http://www.bookwebs.co.uk/)

**Mourning Periods, Divorce and Annulment**

 

A wife/omega can only get out of marriage by the husband/alpha’s consent or death. If the alpha/husband dies the omega/wife enters a period of mourning, then semi mourning it is considered gauche to court an omega/wife whilst they are in mourning. It is the omega/wife’s prerogative to remain in half mourning.

 

Full mourning for a wife/omega lasts a year and a day and those who can afford to wear strict black and a veil (male omegas too), they wear strict styles and very little jewellery.

 

Omega/Wives in half mourning wear dark grey colours, like lavender, sage etc, and more jewellery, but they could not be courted officially.

 

Once they left mourning, which was a voluntary thing, their social standing remains and it is considered very bad form to marry beneath their standing, and only if they are marrying up is it considered a good thing. Army widows would receive a pension so they didn’t have to remarry, but they might have to for financial reasons.

 

Only a husband could press for a divorce or an annulment. A divorce would be granted only if there was direct cause like the bride/omega was unfaithful, false representation, etc, it would ruin the bride/omega and would leave them with no financial recourse, they might have to leave the country because of the scandal.

 

In the same way a wedding could be annulled, this would revert the dowry to the family and was done because of irreconcilable differences, this apparently would restore the omega/bride’s status in society but in practise didn’t. They were better presented, but at the same time they were ruined.

 

The alpha often felt obligated to keep the divorced omega/wife and would provide them a house and an allowance. A widow/widower would be on an allowance/pension from the family as the husband’s inheritance would certainly go to an alpha relative, that relative would be expected to keep the widow/widower for full mourning and then pension them for half mourning. It was not unheard of, if the widow/widower was young, for them to be considered part of the inheritance and married to the inheritor.

 

  **Inheritance and Entailment**

from [here](http://www.math.grinnell.edu/~simpsone/Teaching/Romantics/josh.html)

Entailment, as defined by Webster's Collegiate Dictionary, refers to the restriction of property by limiting the inheritance to the owner's lineal descendants or to a particular class thereof. Although it was feudal in origin, an entail was legal device still used in Austen's time to prevent a landed property from being broken up, and from descending in a female line. The law was simply an extension of the practice of leaving the bulk, if not all, of one's wealth to one's heir, the eldest son.

Thus, entailed property was usually inherited by male primogeniture (by the nearest male-line descendant of the original owner). For example, Sir Elliot is the heir to Sir Walter in Persuasion. The law also prevented a father from disinheriting his eldest son, as the law prescribed that the son was his rightful heir. Furthermore, women only inherited if there were no male heirs left, and if there was more than one daughter, then they were all equal co-heiresses, and the land was subdivided evenly amongst them all. This subdivision is the cause of Mrs. Bennet's worry in Pride and Prejudice. She realizes that if her husband, Mr. Bennet dies, then she and her five daughters' would have to all live off the family's one estate that generated little income and their standard of living would fall considerably. Mrs. Bennet, therefore, urges her daughters to marry wealthy husbands before their father dies. In addition, if an heiress married, then she would be inherited by her sons, and the land would be transmitted along her husband's male-line. Austen expected her readers from her time to understand and sympathize in the Bennet daughters', and women's in general, pitiful predicament.

The basis for the law of entailment was that ownership of land was not simply an ornament to the family. Rather, it was the foundation of its aristocratic position; it is what made the family noble and enabled it to live the way it did. The land produced a steady income that freed the family from the need to labor and allowed it to live a refined and potentially idle life. Hence, real estate ownership was much more meaningful than the regular possession of other assets or even cash. The estate lent status to the entire family as long as it lasted.

Landowners, like Sir Walter, were therefore very intent on keeping their estate whole. As in Persuasion, they recognized the threats of subdivision amongst females or the dissipation of the land by sale, if the owner had to sell the land to raise funds and then continue to lose the proceeds. The whole family would then lose social status.

Another detail of the law was that entails were periodically renewable and even breakable with the consent of an heir who had come of age. Similarly, "instead of pushing his fortune in the line marked out for the heir of the house of Elliot, [Sir Elliot] had purchased independence by uniting himself to a rich woman of inferior birth" (Persuasion p. 28).

The law has progressed since Austen's time. Today in England the owner is permitted to convey the entailed land by a simple deed or even by will.

 

**The Season**

The season coincides with parliament and runs from Jan till parliament breaks up for the summer. It was originally designed to amuse the lords when they were in session (house of lords), gentlemen alphas can run for the house of commons. It has since become the marriage mart. There is also the demi-season from October to Jan but this is more for girls who have already had a season. Other cities have seasons including Bath, Manchester, Harrogate, York, etc, mostly you go to the poshest place around you for the season.

 

It is traditional for the debutante, or girl coming into society, to present a ball or “rout”, and she traditionally wears white or very pale pastels so everyone knows she’s available for marriage.

 

If someone wishes to visit the house they have to send notice that they will call - so someone will be in and not out visiting themselves. Suitors need the permission of the “alpha” parent in order to meet with only the chaperone. The chaperone is almost never a parent.

 

Balls were popular because the dances, which were much longer than we expect, allowed the couple to talk without a chaperone, this was called making love but we would call it flirting. A debutante would have a dance card, often worn on a string around her wrist with a miniature pencil, and men would ask her for a dance, filling in the slot on her card, then when it was time to dance they would find her.

 

A debutante who had not come out was not allowed to waltz as it was too scandalous, even in her own home, although there were other dances she could perform. Many of the social capitals would not allow the waltz at all.

 

**Fashion**

Most of these stories are set in the Restoration/Regency period and so will have dress that matches that period

I found a lovely guide on my beloved Costumer's guide explaining the costumes of the period

<http://www.costumersguide.com/18c.shtml>, this focusses a lot on underwear but also has a link to construct your own robe a'la anglaise or what Lydia would wear day to day as a female omega

 

**Women**

Alphas = Jane Austen novel, empire line muslin gowns,

<http://costumersguide.com/lindsay/lindsay7.jpg>

Betas = Lower waist, less corsetting, full skirt.

<http://costumersguide.com/goya/exhibit7.jpg>

Omega = corsetted, full skirt, mantua with busk, often very elaborate

<http://costumersguide.com/frankenstein/ref7.jpg>

 

this is a [Spencer ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/10/0b/36/100b36e7866f41b732ce0e776fd5af8c.jpg)jacket, this is a [redingote](https://www.flickr.com/photos/8666432@N04/2122552147), this is a [pelisse](https://www.vintagetextile.com/images/Early/c403a.jpg), which you can see is a floor length Spencer, Lydia as a female omega and thus wearing a mantua and full skirt would have winter wear more like [this](http://images.metmuseum.org/CRDImages/ci/web-large/CI69.4_TQ.JPG) or [this](http://www.britishmuseum.org/collectionimages/AN00148/AN00148220_001_l.jpg)

**Men**

Alphas = Jane Austen Novel, superfine coat, knee length breeches, waistcoat ending at the waist, coat that curls around to knee length from waist opening, most often designed to be left open usually more elaborate colours

<http://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/480xn/p02qs3c6.jpg>

Betas = Similar to above, but scruffier, collars on knee length waistcoats, full length breeches

<http://content.science20.com/files/images/poldark.jpg>

Omegas = similar to above but more courtly, richer colours and fabrics, silks and velvets as opposed to corduroy usually heavily embroidered. Knee length waistcoats and coats, with knee breeches often all in the same fabric.

<http://www.costumersguide.com/imagearchive/upload/2013/01/06/20130106152336-5d19b9bb.jpg>

 

During pregnancy male omega might adopt other fashions including split skirts and special "liberty bodices" to support the bump

 

**Marriage**

Marriage is arranged between the alpha and the omega’s alpha parents with the omega’s permission [forced marriage is accepted but unpopular], the alpha approaches the omega’s alpha guardian (this might not be a parent) and asks permission to court them, this allows them to meet alone with a chaperone. If this goes well the alpha can then ask the alpha parent for permission to marry them, in this case the vicar is sent for. The vicar then reads the banns, a process that happens in the omega’s home parish for at least three weeks, allowing anyone who wants to object to do so with plenty of notice.

 

If you wish to marry sooner you need either a licence or a special licence bought from the archbishop, reading the banns is free a licence isn’t cheap.

 

Licences and Special Licences

A normal licence allows the couple to marry within three months at any point before noon in a church, this would be normal if there was a scandal the family wished to avoid.

 

A special licence allows the couple to marry within three months with no restriction, this would only apply if the person could not marry within the restrictions, like marrying outside one’s faith.

 

A Scottish marriage (or elopement) is questionably legal and involves taking the omega/beta to Gretna and having someone acknowledge them as man and wife, this is the most common form of elopement and forced marriage. It can, and often is, dissolved by the parents if they have the money for solicitors.

 

Arranged marriages, and child marriages, are possible and legal, it is at the discretion of the omega’s parents and often for monetary consideration. If a penniless beta has an omega child, for instance, they might receive monetary support in exchange for their child’s hand in marriage when they come of age.

 

Although there is no age of consent marrying a young omega is considered gauche, and it can see a person cut in the street. Betas are known to marry as young as fourteen. Female betas usually require the permission of their alpha figure (although this might be their beta father).

 

**Bride price and Dowry**

A bride is given an allowance upon marriage this is her dowry, this is usually given as a lump sum to the groom to give them a comfortable life, this is often arranged by the parents but might be endowed by a wealthy relative or friend of the family.

 

A Bride Price is the sum paid by the groom to allow him to marry their daughter/omega. In the case of alpha/omega bonds where the omega is born to poor parents this might be a yearly stipend to the parents. This might be arranged by the groom’s family, if the dowry is arranged by a third party it is possible that both are in place.

 

**Physical characteristics**

 

Most of the changes from baseline are in the ears, this was so they could identify a baby at birth.

 

Alpha have upward pointing ears (like Spock)

 

Beta have rounded ears (like us)

 

Omega have sideways points (like Legolas)

 

It is considered polite to cover the points of one’s ears.

 

Criminals have their ears “kagged” or cut away to make them ineligible for marriage.  It’s an obvious marker.

 

Some underhanded people will have their ears altered surgically, this is called Doxing and is a kagging offence. This is mostly common amongst female betas pretending to be omega for better marriage prospects.

 

Alphas are impregnators - they both knot but the female alpha has a descending penis that is mostly retracted, she has a false vagina that although open leads nowhere, she has no obvious testes as these are where her ovaries would be if she was a beta.

 

The male alpha is indistinguishable from the male beta except by the knot.

 

The female omega is indistinguishable from the female beta but is more fertile and her cervix only opens during knotting, there is a gland that needs pressure to open.

 

The male omega has a smaller penis, due to the amount of oestrogen produced to finish off the womb, but no obvious testes, or perhaps a false scrotum, which like the alpha female vagina is vestigial, his ovaries are just above his perineum and lead into his womb which is attached to the cloaca in his bowel. His anal lubrication is thicker than the female equivalent as it serves to flush out the opening and remove bacteria. Like the female omega his cervix only opens when his knotting gland, the aphrite gland, is exposed to pressure.

 

So yes, a male beta could have sex with a male omega, he just couldn’t get him pregnant.

 

Alphas typically produce more testosterone than oestrogen and are given to solid body types, easily holding muscle and strength. Omega typically produce more oestrogen so have less body hair, tend to be thinner, and have clearer skin.

 

Omega also produce “wax” from their scent glands behind the ears, this is mostly a mildly oily patch that has concentrated pheromones to appeal to alphas. Pregnant omega smell unpleasant to alphas other than their mate.

 

I tend to picture them looking like 18th century castrati tbh.

 

A handy dandy chart for reference

 

shorthand [Greek letters, male = uppercase, female = lowercase]

A = male alpha

α = female alpha

B = male beta

β = female beta

Ω = male omega

ω = female omega

 

IFRO = internal female reproductive organs, ie capable of pregnancy

EMRO = external male reproductive organs, ie  capable of impregnation

KNOT = knots during intercourse

CLOACA = anal opening for pregnancy

APHRITE = gland that causes opening of the cervix/cloaca only under pressure from knotting

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A

| 

α

| 

B

| 

β

| 

Ω

| 

ω  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
IFRO

| 

X

| 

X

| 

X  
  
EMRO

| 

X

| 

X

| 

X  
  
KNOT

| 

X  
  
CLOACA

|  X | 

   
  
APHRITE

| 

X

| 

X  
  
“HEAT”

| 

X

| 

X

| 

X  
  
Up ears

| 

X

| 

X  
  
side ears

| 

X

| 

X  
  
 

What this means is although male omegas have a penis (often small and under developed in comparison to male betas) they don’t have testes. Female alphas DO but they are inside the body which makes them less fertile than their male counterparts.

 

I don’t like Heat though, I find it dubious consent at best, non-consensual at worst and i will not write that. It’s one of my squicks so the first thing to go was Heat. The part of my brain that is vaguely scientific says humans don’t go through heats because they don’t have seasonal breeding. This makes sense and allows us to kibosh it nicely. What I did change was that rather than “heats”, although they do still have heat porn within the universe, the omega in question has something closer to PMS before their period, and yes, they do menstruate, even the boys.

 

During this period of “heat” they are warmer, itchy, tetchy and prone to emotional outbursts, so just like PMT, really. It triggers a pheromone response in the alpha who immediately wants to please them. Often this is the only outward sign of an omega being in “heat”

 

Female omega conceive easily and give birth easily, they are best designed for this. Male omega aren’t quite as fecund and have more issues especially with birth, most male omega have slimmer hips and with the lack of a vaginal opening suffer tearing with birth. Male omega are more likely to die in childbed than any other gender.

 

\----

 

[Jane Austen's World](https://janeaustensworld.wordpress.com/social-customs-and-the-regency-world/) page has a wonderful series of links with info about the Regency period that is a godsend to any writer.

[Alicia Rasley](http://thebeaumonde.com/doctors-in-the-regency-by-alicia-rasley/) has written a page about regency era medicine

[Rakes, Corinthians and bucks](http://shannondonnelly.com/2011/08/18/regency-corinthians-dandies-rakes-and-young-blades/) \- or men in the regency era

 

\---

birth control

or the bit you really want to skip

 

Birth Control in the period was a thing, and it was gross

there were several methods, most of which were unreliable, but let's start with the least worst

a tincture of Queen Anne's Lace taken daily = this is a 50/50 one, as queen anne's lace is a known and well respected birth control, however there are debates about it working in tincture form - ie is it strong enough. Women would take several tablespoons of the seeds daily, at least one, and at most four after sex. Studies have shown this to be reasonably efficent but prone to human error - not taking enough, forgetting

abortefacients were more popular, such as pennyroyal, wolfsbane, etc, an abortionist could be sentenced to death or burned as a witch.

 

sponges - 

a sponge soaked in a vinegar solution was used to wash out the vagina after sex, sometimes a small sponge (soaked in vinegar) would be inserted before hand

 

condoms

yes - they had condoms and they were nasty

a length of sheep's stomach was boiled in a mix of lye and soap, then stitched shut with a ribbon garter, then when it was used it would be washed out again (ideally with more lye) and used until it rotted away.

 

never complain about modern birth control

If I have left anything out or there is something you’d like me to explain in more detail

comment and I’ll add it, but this is how A/B/O works in THIS universe

If you want to use it help yourself but drop me a link because I wanna read it!

 

 


	2. Medieval Romance Primer - everything you wanted to know about these but didn't know who to ask

notes

With the advent of medieval bodice rippers and highland stories we need a glossary  
the idea is to add all the actual medieval terms used with their laws so there is a place people can look it up if they want to write them for themselves and want to shortcut the research.

Laws  
This one has to be made clear.   
Omegas are the property of their Liege lord, not their alpha.  
This means their liege decides who it is that they marry, the liege can dissolve the marriage for any reason they decide and the alpha only retains ownership [patrician law] of any child that is not an omega. IE the Lord allows the alpha to keep any alpha or beta children.  
This is important for inheritance laws. An alpha inherits from an alpha, but an omega is a commodity to the Lord who can make treaties etc. There are exceptions to this but it’s basically this  
If an alpha omega pair produces an omega child they go to court to be raised and educated by the king/laird.  
If an omega marries a lord who is of higher standing than their previous alpha then ownership is transferred   
to put this in perspective

The Feudal system works like a pyramid scheme.  
A vassal serves a minor lord eg a knight, a baron  
Several knights serve a greater lord eg Lord, Count, etc [a baron serves only the king]  
the minor lords serve a greatest lord [Duke, Marquise, Viceroy etc]  
The greatest lords serve the king [or emperor depending on area]  
So the king only needs to manage his court [the highest lord] they in turn manage the middle management [the lords, counts, etc] they manage the lower management [knights, barons] and they look after the vassals or peasants.

So if a knight has an omega child it belongs to their Lord, but depending on the sway of their Lord at court it might the child immediately goes to the king as property, but in most cases will go to the upper management.  
The king/duke will decide where is best for the kingdom to make a marriage deal for the omega with and if the deal collapses they can take the omega back  
But say the Duke of Northumberland wanted to make a deal with the King of Belgium and used an omega marriage to sweeten the deal then the King of Belgium would own the omega completely and any omega born of the marriage.

This sounds way more complicated than it would be in practise.

If Alpha Noah and Beta Claudia had an omega child, Stiles, but were in service to Lord Deucalion, then Deucalion would be responsible for Omega Stiles and his education and would decide who he would marry, but Noah would be his father. It could be that Deucalion would let them raise Stiles but it would be at his discretion.  
If Deucalion wanted Stiles to marry Kali for political reasons unless Kali was of higher rank than Deucalion Stiles could be called back and his marriage dissolved at Deucalion's discreition,and any omega children Stiles had to Kali would be at Deucalion's discretion.  
If Kali was of higher rank she COULDN’T dissolve the marriage but the rights to any omega children of the marriage would be hers.  
[See why they’re so funny about their chastity, they might be stuck with a child that was not theirs who could inherit their lands, or gain nothing from the marriage - if the lord took all the omega babies and the omega had no alphas]

Omega are very rare so they would be too valuable to simply marry off and lose the bonus in trading having one would give you

this is not popular with the church who view omegas, primarily male omegas, as an affront against God’s order, so omega cannot join the church at all. This is because priests are supposed to be celibate and not have children. [In practise this tends to be nonsense.]

However it is very difficult to tell a female omega from a female beta so there might be a few in there.

 

Hours of the Day

The medieval clock was separated into three hour periods called the “Little Hours”

Prime - 6am  
Terce - 9am  
Sext - 12pm  
None - 3pm  
Compline - 6pm  
Vespers - 9pm  
Midnight - 12am  
Matins - 3am

these were measured by church services - the churches would ring the bell to announce these services

 

Clothes  
This seems to be causing more bother than the marriage laws.

Omegas - all omegas, wear kirtles, cotehardie and surcoats or gaiour  
From the skin it’s shirt and stockings, kirtle, cotehardie then surcoat or giaour which is an overdress.   
A cotehardie is a kirtle with extra panels to make it much richer and use more fabric.  
http://www.durantextiles.com/newsletter/documents/news_3be_10.asp  
the gorgeous recreation of Queen Margarethe of Sweden’s actual dress which is preserved in Uppsala Cathedral. You can see how they layered cotehardies and belted it at the middle. She is also decorously veiled which was considered proper for married women. [In White Hart Stiles wears his head covered with a veil in this manner, this was the inspiration for Stiles’ gold dress btw]

A surcoat is a sideless dress with a joined skirt that goes over the gown or cotehardie. This would be heavily embellished and allowed the wearer to have lots of expensive showy edges or work, they might be trimmed in ermine for example.  
http://sosteadyasshesews.blogspot.co.uk/2015/03/sideless-surcoat-historical-sew-monthly.html  
unfortunately this was the best link i could find that wasn't pinterest

A giaour is a surcoat that is completely open at the sides.  
A beta woman would wear a kirtle with a cotte or tunic over it to protect it from mud etc.  
An Alpha woman would wear a houppelande over a kirtle.  
A houppelande is a voluminous robe, usually with a vee neck and huge sleeves that was cinched it with a belt under the breasts. Maleficient wears a Houppelande in the Disney film Sleeping Beauty.  
http://www.historical-costumes.eu/en/01_middle_ages_houppelande.html

Mens wear was just as regimented by social order

Alphas would tend towards Pourpoint jackets, which was a fitted quilted jacket  
http://loricamos.vizz.pl/?l=/Arming%20Garments/Arming%20Garments/Pourpoint

the looser padded jackets were gambeson and served as armour  
these were both designed to be worn under chain mail if necessary

Braies were linen shorts that went under chausses or hose [pants] and were like bloomers for men really.  
Some peasants would make these ankle length and wear them as pants. They were not entirely unlike linen boxer shorts that tied at the waist.

A shirt was one size fits all and could reach to the knees, it was used to keep clothes away from the skin and to sleep in, it was easier to launder the shirts than it was to launder clothes so they would be changed out regularly. Areas that would gather the worst dirt [collars and underarms] were designed that they could easily be switched out.  
If it wasn’t too warm they might cover this in a tunic, over that would be worn a hood [which came down over the shoulders and had a pointy hood]

If something appears in one of these fics and you need clarification ASK  
Just because i understand a thing doesn't mean anyone else does


End file.
